


Diamond Eyes

by syntheticvision



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blip in the Universe, F/M, Something Multi-verse, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvision/pseuds/syntheticvision
Summary: After Steve returns the stones, the man who returns isn't the one you know and respect as your boss - who you've followed dutifully for years.And the one that comes back is planning on keeping you silent as you find out exactly who he is.
Relationships: Captain Hydra/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	Diamond Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a break from Tumblr for a bit.
> 
> I'll be finishing up some series that are exclusive here (Arachnid, Nor'Easter, etc.) but I wanted to try something nice and dark. This first chapter is as always, world building. As we move on and add to the story, so will the tags.
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always, I love comments! Come say hello!

_“Returning in five.. four… three… two… one!”_

You blink at the thought, entrancing you enough to forget the steaming cup of coffee that is burning the pads of your fingers, the paper sleeve halfway down the cup as you tug it up.

It’s been two weeks since Steve returned the stones. Reconstruction of life as you know continues, work falling into a new normal.

A new normal that makes your hand fall to your side, touching your gun that is cradled in your thigh holster for a sense of security. Your days of being a field agent are over and so the gun should be retired, left to reside in your glove box or purse.

It isn’t a risk you want to take.

The sun shines bright, warm, against your back. But you can’t shake the cold you feel as you head up the steps, head held high as you scan through security, your face appearing on the monitor briefly before the green light emits a low chime and you continue on, swiping your bag as you place your weapon back into the holster.

You’re early today. As you have been in the past few days. Enough time to search through Banner’s work that he’s since abandoned. It’s the same routine once you open the door to your office. Leaving the lights off as you search for any unknown light. Since his return, you’ve found two trackers - one under the desk and another at the entrance of the doorway.

You will take no more chances. Paranoia comes in handy when you have proof that you’re under a microscope. Your eyes focus on the corners of the room, to the highline of the windows.

Just because you haven’t found anything yet doesn’t mean that tomorrow you won’t.

The doorknob turns, catching your attention before there is a loud knock.

He’s early today. This time seven minutes behind you.

With the flick of a light, you shrug off your coat before you answer. You allow yourself this moment of freedom before he suffocates you.

Like's he done since he's returned.

Steve stands at the entryway, bright blue eyes unblinking as his mouth twitches into a smile. It’s cold, less personable than you’re used to.

“I figured you would be in early. Is this a bad time?”

You know now that there is no figuring. It’s calculated. From the timing to his question that you know you will answer honestly, pulling the door open wider as he strolls through, to the way you pretend that everything is fine. He leans against your desk, thick arms crossed over his broad chest.

“I need some assistance with some data retrieval.”

His voice is authoritative, spoken as a request but without the usual soft lit in his tone.

“What do you need, Captain?”

His interest in the data amuses you, almost to the point of outright denial. Wanda Maximoff has been off the grid for years ever since the battle that Stark sacrificed himself for. The data is in a vault that few can access. Seven to be exact.

Two of the seven are standing in the same space.

“Is there an issue with your passcode?” You ask, studying his face.

You keep your tone light, curious, as his mouth sets into a frown once he finishes giving you a long glance.

“You’re my assistant,” Steve reminds you with a cool air. “I need you to _assist_. I need the data on Maximoff on my desk before you leave today.”

No politeness. Another hint for you to challenge his authority. A ripple in the already too polished exterior by the way his eyebrows knit.

You break into a smile, tight and quick as you nod. You want to be offended but you know better. Any sign of emotion, any weakness and he’ll pick up on it.

Just like you picked up that he was different.

“Of course, Captain.”

The smile that appears is genuine, a slow nod of appreciation before he straightens back up to his full height and heads toward the door.

He pauses as he gets to you, stopping only to lean down to speak quietly against in your ear.

“Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Only when the door closes can you exhale, swallowing at the implication of what he is asking for. He doesn’t have the codes to retrieve them himself.

Because he isn’t Steve.

He’s someone else.


End file.
